<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Sunlight? by ThatRadFailure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546935">What is Sunlight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure'>ThatRadFailure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baker Delta AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Delta has reached the surface world with Sinclair, Eleanor, and the saved Little Sisters. They've reached a beach, and Delta can finally feel like a human again. (For the Baker Delta AU).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baker Delta AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is Sunlight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Polski available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615524">Czym jest blask słońca?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit">Booker_DeShit</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight.</p><p>	Delta had never properly seen sunlight before. His past self had, his past self grew up in the warm, inviting sunlight of the surface, but Delta had no memory of that, none at all. Delta didn’t even know what his name was originally. The only memories he had was of being a Big Daddy, protecting Eleanor and harvesting ADAM to recycle it.</p><p>	But now, Sofia was dead. Delta had crashed through the window separating him from her and his daughter in anger. She didn’t even get to finish her pitiful speech before she was impaled on Delta’s drill. He grabbed Eleanor and found an unharmed Sinclair, escaping with them and many, many saved Little Sisters.</p><p>	And that brought them here, reaching the beach of a seaside town. Everyone else got out as Delta looked around from the bathysphere. He did it. His daughter was safe, exploring the sand of the beach and looking at the world foreign from her. It was foreign to him, too, and he grew up in it.</p><p>	Delta hopped into the sand of the beach, wishing he could feel it. But he was still a Big Daddy, still a creature careful of new environments and people. He looked around, feeling… feeling the best he ever did. Delta felt so happy, seeing the little girls playing in the sand with his daughter, seeing Sinclair taking in the sun so long kept away from him. Delta reached up, removing his helmet from his head. He was surprised, actually, at how warm the sunlight was. He couldn’t feel it from inside the suit, but… Feeling the sunlight on his scarred face…</p><p>	Delta hummed in his deep voice, a very pleased hum. He had a small smile on his face and he had his eyes closed. Delta was daydreaming, while taking in the sunlight cheerfully. There were so many paths to take now, they could do so much, they could be so happy! The thought made Delta feel giddy, thinking about it all, daydreaming about how it could be.</p><p>	But then Delta felt something fall on his face, then another, and another, and more. It was something wet, and Delta slowly opened his eyes. It was a curious sight to him, little drops of water falling lightly from the sky. Delta tilted his head, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He missed the sunlight already, but… this was nice. This was calming.</p><p>	Looking over to the girls, they were still playing, giggling and laughing and twirling around in the light drops of water. It made Delta smile, it made him so happy to see. Then he looked to Sinclair, who had found refuge beneath a nearby tree surrounded by a patch of grass. He smiled and waved to Delta, who returned the wave with a questioning look. He headed over to Sinclair, giving him a questioning grunt.</p><p>	“Ah, the rain? Not a big fan of it, never really was. Don’t like how it makes my shirt stick to me and how it ruins my hair.” Sinclair said, looking up to Delta, then over to the girls.</p><p>	So it was called rain… Rain… Delta decided that he liked the rain, it felt nice on his face. He couldn’t wait to get out of that suit, to feel the rain and the sun on the rest of his body. Delta couldn’t wait to be human again, to do human things without worrying about protecting Little Sisters or needing ADAM to survive.</p><p>	“Hey, Delta, can I ask you somethin’?” Sinclair asked, interrupting Delta’s thoughts. Delta nodded, standing next to Sinclair beneath the tree and looking out onto the beach. “I was hoping we could room together. Y’know, get our own house and stuff. Would you mind? I mean, I understand if ya don’t, but I just figured that-” Sinclair couldn’t finish before Delta nodded.</p><p>	Delta looked down to Sinclair. There was some feeling inside him, there was something about seeing Sinclair in the natural light and without any walls or glass separating them. It made Delta realize something, something that he hoped Sinclair felt mutually about.</p><p>	“Really? You will?” Sinclair asked, his eyes of disbelief and his face reddening a little. Sinclair cleared his throat and looked away before saying “I’m really glad to hear that, Delta. I’m glad I can be your roommate.”</p><p>	Delta felt his own face redden as he smiled, reaching a hand over to Sinclair’s chin and gently turning the man’s head to face his own. Delta leaned down a little, softly pressing his own forehead to Sinclair’s. But Sinclair seemed to have another idea, confirming to Delta that Sinclair did feel the same, as he put his hands around Delta’s shoulders and stood up on his toes to try to lean in for a kiss.</p><p>	Delta would’ve happily kissed Sinclair, the whole situation making him feel so giddy and excited, but shouting from the girls drew their attention away from each other. They were calling for Delta and Sinclair, a few running over. </p><p>	When they looked over, Delta saw a man and a woman, holding one of the girls tightly as the girl tightly hugged back. Her mother and father, Delta thought. It hadn’t crossed his mind before, these little girls were taken from the surface. They had families, families that clearly missed them. Delta headed over to them with a kind smile, hoping for the best.</p><p>	The girl looked over as she heard Delta approach, and she got excited.</p><p>	“Mommy! Daddy!” She said, pointing to the Big Daddy. “That’s Delta! He and Mr. Sinclair brought me home!”</p><p>	But the look in her parents’ eyes were of pure terror. Of course, Delta was a huge, 7 foot man with a scarred face and shaven head. Maybe his eyes even glowed, Delta didn’t know, but he was sure that he looked intimidating. The drill surely didn’t help, he needed to take that off.</p><p>	However, despite her clear fear, the mother swallowed it and gave Delta a shaky smile.</p><p>	“Thank you.” She managed to say. “Thank you so much for bringing our baby home.” </p><p>	Her voice quivered, but Delta smiled and nodded. He wished he could keep the girls and raise them as his own, but they had families. Instead, he’d help the girls find those families. And whoever didn’t have a family to go to would stay with him, Sinclair, and Eleanor. It was going to be a lot of work, but man would it be worth it to Delta.</p><p>	He could see the reunions already, parents welcoming their little girl with open arms and many heartfelt “I missed you so much”. Maybe he’d never see most of the girls again, but they’d have their parents again. People who loved them and wanted them to thrive, people who had their precious child stolen from them for selfish reasons.</p><p>	Even as they walked away waving their goodbyes, the parents still looked wary of Delta. Delta waved back, the remaining girls waving alongside him and shouting goodbye to their friend. Some of the girls looked up to Delta and asked if they, too, would get to go home, to which he nodded excitedly.</p><p>	They’d finally go home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>